


night crawling

by hyunchans



Series: hyunchans' cc requests [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Hair Pulling, Kissing, M/M, Rough handling, Smut, cc request, hyunjin has a tongue piercing, hyunjin plans on getting a lip piercing the next day, hyunjin ponytail AND silver, i dont make the rules hyunho does, implied that minho has a oral fixation, minho has a thing for veins, they like to make out a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: hyunjin's new piercing has finally healed and finally lets minho have a taste
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: hyunchans' cc requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048648
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	night crawling

**Author's Note:**

> completing the following cc request:  
> can you make an au with hyunho in which hyun has a tongue or lip piercing and they make out quite a lot? ajsjsj maybe some nsfw too, whatever you want! < 3
> 
> p.s this is named after ['night crawling'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xeEtfHz5D3c&ab_channel=MileyCyrusVEVO) by miley cyrus and billy idol. alternatively, i now think of this as hyunho's theme song >:)

_"midnight reflection,_  
_craving attention,_  
_under the disco ball."_

\- miley cyrus

**❥**

Ever since Hyunjin got that goddamn tongue piercing Minho had managed to form a fixation with the younger’s tongue.

Two months.

Two fucking unbearable months Minho had to wait for Hyunjin to let him kiss him properly. He doesn’t know how he survived only being able to give kisses without tongue - it was unbearable, especially with how much he loved to shower his boyfriend with affection.

The cherry on top was that Hyunjin seemed to _enjoy_ Minho’s state of being when he was frustrated - he laughed, mocked, and teased his boyfriend in more ways than one, promising that when it was healed that the wait would all be worth it.

He was a brat, but that is what Minho _loved._

It had been a particularly long day at the studio, though satisfying as they had filmed the cover video for his dance company's youtube channel in record time. He was excited to get home to an empty apartment, wash up and set up a nice date night for him and Hyunjin. His boyfriend said he’d be at work late so Minho already had an extravagant idea in mind. It startled him senseless when he opened his apartment door, shuffled off his shoes and was met with the sudden sound of Hyunjin’s honey voice slipping through the walls of the apartment.

“Look what’s all healed,” Hyunjin hummed from the living room. There on the couch was his boyfriend, draped over the furniture completely naked. His previously bleached blonde locks were dyed a fresh ash grey, and he looked too fucking pretty for his own good. Minho couldn’t take his eyes off Hyunjin for a heated moment, completely forgetting the wine and food prep in the fridge he had come home and completed on his lunch break. 

He certainly wasn’t complaining though. 

As Minho sat down on the sofa next to Hyunjin he leaned in for a kiss. Hyunjin placed a hand on his knee and before Minho could meet his boyfriend’s lips, the younger was poking out his tongue to expose the tongue piercing that had finally healed. The bar looked gorgeous on Hyunjin’s tongue, a complete clash of colour - the silver bar against Hyunjin’s pink muscle but it worked and looked like things Minho had only ever dreamt of.

Minho couldn’t stop himself, fingers instinctively raising forward to dive inside his mouth for a better look. Hyunjin swatted his hand away, a flurry of giggles filling the space shared between them.

“Uh, no. No touching,” Hyunjin drew out, shifting in his seat on _full_ view. Minho’s hands instead found purchase around Hyunjin’s cock, gently starting to pump his length.

“That, you can touch.” Hyunjin smirked, pulling Minho’s mouth onto his. Minho smiled through the kiss, feeling heavenly until Hyunjin slipped his tongue between his wet muscles. The coolness of the bar was jarring, but once he got used to the feeling of the piercing rolling over his tongue he couldn’t get enough. It only showcased further how well Hyunjin used the muscle, and Minho could practically see the grin on his lips.

“Let’s see what your good for nothing tongue can really do now,” Minho states, sighing into the kiss as Hyunjin drapes his slender arms around the elder’s shoulders.

“Don’t be so mean baby, you used to love this good for nothing tongue when we first started dating.”

Minho gripped Hyunjin’s jaw with his fingers and that alone was enough strength for the younger’s jaw to produce a soft clicking noise. Hyunjin’s eyes darkened, yet he couldn’t help smirking as Minho shook his jaw side to side. 

“Am I really being mean if I’m telling the truth _baby,_ ” Minho mimicked. He released Hyunjin’s jaw which allowed the younger to let a long whistle sing through the room. Hyunjin spread Minho out across the couch, grasping at his sweatpants to wriggle them off his legs. 

“Shut up,” Hyunjin laughed as he shifted positions so that he was now straddling the lower half of the brunette’s legs. He ducked his head down steadily as he eyed the painful erection he had already elicited out of his boyfriend. The moment he swirled his tongue around the head of Minho’s cock, he thought the tongue piercing was the best decision ever - the sound that it made Minho produce was deep and guttural. The brunette arched his back against the couch pillow and moaned out breathlessly. The piercing was cool against his cock, a welcome feeling that worked so well with the wet and heat from Hyunjin’s hole. Hyunjin was an expert at deep throating his cock - he didn’t have the largest but it certainly wasn’t small. It was big enough that one of his favourite things was to throat fuck the younger while he was lying on his back so he could see his length filling up his throat.

Hyunjin hummed around his cock, slender fingers squeezing his balls and starting to prod at his rim. Minho let himself handle Hyunjin’s hair the way he knew it got him riled up - harshly. A fistful was all he needed and with the length his hair was nowadays it allowed Minho to have more freedom with how far he could pull on it. It was even better when Hyunjin decided to wear it in a half ponytail like he was now. Hyunjin groaned as Minho began to yank on his locks in short bursts as he worked around his cock. The younger was unable to control himself as humped the couch, smearing precum all over it. 

“Tongue feels so good, so worth it.” Minho moans uncontrollably. His tummy feels hot as an orgasm already begins to build. Who knew that Hyunjin's mouth and tongue could get him _this_ worked up.

Well, Hyunjin did.

The younger alternates how he flicks his tongue around Minho's shaft and then the head of his cock - and the feeling is absolutely divine. Nothing could match Hyunjin’s tongue, nothing at all. With one last flick Minho pulls Hyunjin up and off his cock while moaning the younger’s name as he cums over his face. Hyunjin’s gleams as his face is painted with the sticky substance, reaching up to rub some against his fingers and replace them in his mouth. Minho leans forward to capture his lips, letting his own tongue go to work against the walls of his mouth and the steel within his tongue. When they pull apart they’re both a heaving mess and Hyunjin’s cock is elongated and red, having not had his turn yet.

“Just wait until I switch it out for the vibrating one,” Hyunjin winked. Even though his face was covered in Minho’s cum and his hair was stuck in patches all over, he was up and off the couch darting for the bedroom. He was giggling the whole way as Minho chased after him, strong hands capturing the younger’s lithe hips with ease. Their bodies crashed together as one as Minho drew his lips against Hyunjin’s, teeth and tongue fighting for dominance.

“Oh we are definitely not done here after that comment,” Minho hummed against his boyfriend’s neck. He dragged his teeth over the canvas that was the bare skin of Hyunjin’s body and let his mouth bring forth the prettiest of bruises. He watched from the corner of his eye as a vein raised by his temple from tension - Hyunjin liked to hold his breath when Minho gave him hickeys. His hands ran up his forearms, feeling every additional vein that had risen due to the younger’s poor circulation: when the blood finally pumped fully through the area they rose elegantly and thick against Hyunjin’s skin.

“I think I might get a lip piercing done tomorrow. You can wait another two months right?”

Minho’s hands grabbed a fist full of Hyunjin’s hair and pulled his neck back further, leaving a particularly large hickey high enough that there was no way Hyunjin would be able to hide it in the warm summer weather. Hyunjin giggled as he let Minho work away at his skin, hands grasping for something to hold onto as his body was bent backwards over the side of the bed.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Hyunjin moaned as he ground his hips against Minho.

The night had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments, it really helps us writers out by getting validation and/or pointers or even just a comment saying you liked it ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests :)


End file.
